(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium, and particularly to an art of causing a user to efficiently set the size of a non-standard size sheet by a pinch operation.
(2) Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus including a manual feed tray, recording sheets of users' desired various sizes have been placed on the manual feed tray. The size of a placed recording sheet is set for example by a user via an operation panel. In this case, it is more preferable to cause the user to freely set the size than to cause the user to select the size among predetermined sizes. Also, a touch panel has been recently often adopted as an operation panel. For this reason, it is further preferable to cause the user to set the size by a touch operation.
According to the size change of a manually-fed sheet from the maximum size to the minimum size by a single touch operation, however, it is difficult to finely adjust the size in units of, for example, 0.1 mm. Also, in the case for example where a size adjustment amount per touch operation is set to a small value, it is possible to finely adjust the size. However, touch operations need to be repeated again and again in order to largely change the size, and this decreases the operability.
Further, although there is considered a method of switching the size adjustment amount by another button, the operability is also decreased because the other button needs to be operated between touch operations.
In response to these problems, for example in an image forming apparatus that causes a user to set the size of an image by a pinch operation and prints the image on a recording sheet, there has been proposed a device that increases or decreases the image size to a standard size by causing the user to quickly increase or decrease the distance between two touch positions at which a touch is made by his two fingers performing a pinch operation (see for example Japanese Patent Publication Application No. 2012-121179). By applying this proposal to the sheet size setting and increasing the speed of the pinch operation, it is possible to set the sheet size to the standard size.